In recent years, a method for optimizing setting of each processing node forming a mobile communication system has been required. In the 3GPP, a method for optimizing network processing according to utilization characteristics of a mobile communication terminal has been proposed (Non-Patent Literature 1). For example, for a terminal fixedly installed in a specific location, network processing may be executed to reduce control processing regarding a movement. Specifically, the intervals at which the terminal executes location registration may be set longer than a predetermined period of time. Further, when the mobile communication terminal is a terminal that permits a delay, network processing may be executed to transmit data to a mobile terminal in such a way as to control communication time to avoid the timing at which the amount of data to be transmitted and received becomes the largest.